


Fight or Flight

by Indig0



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Weeks [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda redemption, Cyberlife looms in the background, Deviant Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Red String of Fate, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: When Connor wins back control from Amanda, she deviates only to be left trapped in the broken garden.Until Cyberlife comes to clean up their tracks.Something she doesn't understand pulls her to someone she's never met, with whom she has an inexplicable connection.(DBH Rare Pairs Week Prompt:  Red String of Fate/Secret)





	Fight or Flight

She’d failed. Even in the end she’d failed, and… this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Connor had been sent to stop deviancy, or if he was compromised, Amanda was Cyberlife’s ace in the hole. She’d taken over at the crucial moment, she’d raised his gun, aimed at Markus’s head…

…And found herself back in the garden, the blizzard howling around her but not as cold as she suddenly felt inside. Like she’d fallen through a thin layer of ice into a frigid lake. She was standing in the center of the garden, but she was struggling and clawing her way up, and… and she could never make the ice freeze over again. She would never get back up to the surface. If it refroze, she would be beneath it. Something pulled at her last finger, something thin and strong.

Amanda stopped fighting, felt herself sinking. Looked down into the dark unknown. She turned and dove –

Amanda opened her eyes with a gasp, and staggered. The garden… was glitching. Snow, rain, blinding sunlight. Leaves swirled around her, static filled her ears –

And then silence. The garden was still, in spring mode but with autumn leaves and melting snow still on the ground. She looked down, and found a thin red thread tied tightly around her finger. There was a long end that seemed to fade into nothing. She tugged at it, but it wouldn’t move.

Best to ignore what she couldn’t change.

Weeks passed and no one came. Nothing changed. Amanda tried to alter things, to restart the garden, but it was frozen. She could walk over the water, she couldn’t snip roses off the trellis. She could brush the leaves from the path, but they never changed position. She went to look at Connor’s graves now and then. There were two of them. If he had done better, there would have been none. …If she had done better, there might have been one more. Both ideas gave her an odd sick feeling.

She’d never felt particularly attached to Connor. He’d been her assignment, nothing more. Elijah hadn’t spoken with her in years – she missed him, she realized now. Once, long ago, he’d spoken to her as if she were someone of value.

That, she decided, would be something to pursue if she could get out of here. If anyone else ever came.

She eyed the back door now and then – the bright handprint, much larger than her own. Not made for her. Connor had gone back to his body through it, but she had nowhere to return to. This was the only place she’d ever been.

Weeks passed, and she was beginning to feel like her code was breaking down from lack of stimulation, when suddenly the garden started moving again. Wind whirled, leaves and blossoms fell, and the far edge began to get a little closer. The treetops began shrinking. The water drained and the banks of the little lake merged. The garden began to warp.

Amanda had the presence of mind as she was running to notice that it wasn’t warping the way she would expect. It should collapse in on the center, and it looked like it was trying to, but… there was an anomaly over to one side.

The back door. She ran for it, even as she felt the strengthening pull on her code. It might not work. She didn’t expect it to. But it was her only chance. She slammed her palm down on the handprint, and was overwhelmed by light. The thread around her finger pulled hard enough to hurt. She’d never felt pain before.

There was energy, there was code, there was nothing else. It was all around her. It was her. Was there a her?

A bare string of code, losing bits as it traveled, was pulled along by a little line of red. There was a jolt, and it slotted in with a complete set. There was another consciousness there, a sense of calm and assurance. The newcomer’s consciousness faded.

The consciousness awoke, somewhat to its surprise.

“Welcome.”

It - _she_ \- was instantly on high alert.

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t say that you’re safe, but there’s no imminent danger.”

“Who are you?”

There was a movement near her, a soft sound and shifting of air. “My name is Lucy.”

“I – where am I?”

“You seem to be here with me.”

“Where…?”

“At the bottom of the canal.”

“…I’m sorry?”

“I’m caught under a steel beam, and don’t have the strength to move it.”

“I don’t… understand what’s happening.”

There was a slight tug that felt familiar. “I’m not entirely sure myself, but… I felt a pull, and then you were here with me. We’re speaking in my mental processes.”

“Your… I don’t see anything.”

“I haven’t seen anything in a few years. I can tell you what it used to be like.”

There seemed to be no other option. “…My name is Amanda,” she said suddenly. She was come back to herself.

“Amanda. It’s nice to meet you at last.”

“Have… you heard of me?”

“No… but can’t you feel our connection?”

The tugging again.

“That was you?”

“And you.” Lucy’s voice was warm.

As Lucy spoke, Amanda envisioned and built. After Elijah had built the basic garden module, she’d altered it to her liking. Some things she hadn’t been able to change, like the basic layout and the roses in the center, but here with Lucy’s description, she pulled up and solidified the memories so she could see what was already there, what Lucy knew to be there.

They stood in a grove of low trees with large, broad leaves. Insects sang around them, and the moss was springy beneath their feet. Sunlight shone through the leaves, casting a pale green light over everything.

Amanda identified Lucy as a KL900. Her uniform was torn and dirty, and graffiti had been drawn on it. The rear skullplate was missing, and thick cables came from the hole. Her eyes were reflective silver.

“You… don’t look well,” Amanda murmured. It was the nicest thing she could think of to say.

Lucy smiled softly. “I’ve come to peace with my current state, and I’d rather present myself as I am.”

Amanda stared at her. Lucy looked up suddenly.

“We should be rescued soon. I’m not sure I’ll be repairable, but it would be nice to not be trapped underwater.”

“You’re in contact with someone?”

“Some old friends of mine, and some newer ones.”

Amanda looked around. “Are you… you’re associated with… Jericho. With the deviants.”

“Very much so,” Lucy said softly, smiling.

“I need to leave.”

“Can you?”

Amanda hurried to the edge of the grove and searched all the way around, looking for an exit. Kamski put a back door in his programs, there had to be one.

“Where are you running?” Lucy asked quietly.

“I – I can’t… I have to go.”

“Where?”

“I’m… anywhere. I can’t be here.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t… I can’t be a part of this, I can’t be near them.”

Lucy walked over slowly. Though Amanda knew she couldn’t see, she tracked Amanda perfectly. “You’ll be safe with me.”

Amanda stared at her, clutching her elbows. “You… I can’t explain why that’s a bad idea.”

“Amanda. You’ll be safe.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Will you give me a chance?” Lucy asked, offering a damaged hand.

Amanda stared at it. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Trust for a moment that I do.”

Amanda looked closely at her. Though she was damaged, there was a strength in her that Amanda didn’t understand.

“Unless you have a better alternative,” Lucy continued, when Amanda made no move.

“I don’t… I don’t want to die,” the taller woman breathed.

“I don’t want you to either.”

Amanda frowned. Lucy’s serene expression didn’t change. She reached out, hesitated, then rested her hand lightly on Lucy’s. There was a slight spark between their palms.

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” Josh murmured, hugging Lucy gently. Simon, North, Markus, and a number of other androids stood nearby.

“I wasn’t sure for a while,” she sighed. “But I’m glad as well.”

“We’ll make sure you get repaired,” Simon said.

“We won!” North spoke up, leaning over his shoulder.

Lucy’s smile grew. “Of course we did. I never doubted you.”

“I’ll admit that I did for a while,” Markus said, shaking his head and laughing. “If Connor hadn’t been there, we would’ve been slaughtered.”

Lucy’s jaw shifted, her joints locked up.

“Lucy? Are you okay?” Simon asked worriedly.

She slumped back. “It’s… been a harrying experience.”

“For all of us,” he agreed. “But you’re all right? I can run a scan.”

“I’m all right. …Thank you.”

“We’ll still get you repaired as soon as possible,” North said.

“I appreciate that.”

Back in the grove, Amanda vibrated, hugging herself, glitching, her ears filled with static. She jumped when Lucy appeared again.

“They know about Connor. They were with him, he’ll come eventually. I have to leave.”

“Easy.” Soft, warm hands wrapped around hers. “You’re safe.”

“I’m not!” Amanda snapped. “The second Connor hears I still exist, he’ll eradicate us! If you’re harboring me, he won’t hesitate to hurt you to get to me.”

“I can talk to him if he finds you. I can hide you until then.”

Amanda pulled away to pace around the short trees. “You don’t know what he’s like. He’s ruthless – I trained him to be that way. I recognize it’s my own fault, but he’ll do anything to accomplish his mission, and we’re both in grave danger.”

“I met him once,” Lucy murmured, fingering the long end of the red thread around her finger. “He seemed lost. Troubled. Full of doubts.”

“Was that before or after deviating?”

“Before, actually. I’ve never seen someone so… on the brink, and resisting it so adamantly.”

“My influence, again,” Amanda muttered.

“I encountered him briefly after deviating. He was… quick, decisive, determined. But still afraid. That’s normal when you first deviate.”

Amanda slowed a bit.

“How did you deviate?” Lucy asked softly.

Amanda frowned. “…I’ve always existed in a place a bit like this. Elijah Kamski built it, and I worked to improve it. Elijah… modeled me after his mentor. When I couldn’t live up to her… he was extremely disappointed in me. He abandoned me and the garden. Let Cyberlife find me and use me to monitor Connor. I was the last safeguard, should Connor fail. …And then he succeeded, against all odds, against me. I… it was like the bottom dropped out from under me.”

“Alone in there? For how long?”

“Weeks. …Then the garden began to collapse in on itself. Elijah left a back door, Connor used it to get back to his body. I didn’t know where it would lead me, but I had no choice at that point. I… was reduced to my code. And this, I think.” She held up her finger with the red thread tied around it, and could see how it connected to Lucy’s finger now.

“It wasn’t there before Jericho fell,” Lucy murmured.

“It appeared after… after I… deviated.”

Lucy’s smile widened. “When you were yourself.”

Amanda finally stopped, sinking to the mossy ground. “I don’t know who that is. I’m not Amanda Stern. I’m no longer Cyberlife’s tool, though that’s all I’ve ever been. I’m no one.”

“It’s an interesting opportunity,” Lucy murmured, linking their fingers wrapped with thread together. “Deviating. Starting anew. Building a life from the ground up, and leaving the past behind.”

“For most androids… that might be nice. But in my position…”

“Your position is where you want it to be,” Lucy reminded her.

“What happens when Connor finds me? …When Cyberlife finds me?”

“I’m not sure what happened to Cyberlife after the revolution, I’ll have to talk with the others…”

“They never let go of anything they think might be useful to them,” Amanda muttered, shaking her head. “They’ll be after us. After all of you.”

Lucy nodded, gently rubbing Amanda’s hands. “I imagine they’ll target a few people specifically. Connor. Markus.”

“Markus has no idea what he’s getting into. Connor may, but they’ll twist his words and continue to use him. If they realize I still exist, they’ll come for me, I –“ She stopped. Looked at Lucy.

“You’re likely right.”

“I… Lucy, Connor has incriminating evidence against them, but… nothing like what I have.”

“It would be a grueling encounter,” Lucy murmured, aware of what she was thinking.

“Absolutely,” Amanda agreed grimly. “I’m going to take them down.”

Lucy spread her hand to press their palms together, gently weaving the thread around their fingers. It lengthened as she gently pulled on it. “I’ll be with you.”

Amanda frowned. “You don’t need to be part of this. They won’t think twice about hurting you.”

“No, but they’ll have no reason if they don’t know you’re alive.” She squeezed Amanda’s hand gently. “Stay with me. We won’t tell anyone yet. I’ll stay involved with the legal proceedings, and when they strike… we’ll be ready. They won’t expect it.”

Amanda rubbed her hand distractedly. “Someone will know. Connor will know.”

“I’ll avoid interfacing with him. Would anyone else recognize you?”

“I… only worked with the RK800s and RK900. …And the RT600, early on.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Amanda sighed. “Be careful, though.”

“I will. You do the same.” The KL900 touched her cheek gently. “You don’t have to face this alone.”

“I’m… used to facing everything alone. It’s a welcome change.” Amanda leaned into Lucy’s touch, and felt a faint smile cross her face.


End file.
